tales_from_beaconfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade Gheera
Appearance Shade has long black hair kept in a ponytail, bright golden eyes, and very dark skin. He normally wears loose white pants and an open white vest with no shoes. He also has a black panther tail. Powers and Abilities Shade's weapon is a bo staff named Fault Line that can be broken into two escrima sticks, all forms of his weapon have been reinforced with Dust and steel to allow his semblance to work through it. His semblance is called Earthquake. He can absorb and send out vibrations through any solid object, including people, walls, floors, trees, weapons, etc. His vibrations can become strong enough to cause cracks in the ground and break down walls. Personality Shade is a very relaxed man, though he tends to get annoyed with students easily. He hates incompetence and anything he views as a stupid question, but he can be very patient, particularly with students who are genuinely trying their best. When is comes to his siblings, he is very over protective, but also very proud when they handle their own problems alone. Shade has a tendency to be a bit thick headed when it comes to love and can be quite the puppy dog, chasing after Cobalt all the time. History Shade was born in a small tribe in the deserts of Vacuo to a young couple who died giving birth to Saaya four years later. Shade, from a very young age, was very protective of his two younger siblings, often getting into fights with the close minded members of their tribe as he and Shehla realized they weren't straight and Saaya realized they weren't a girl. Finally, when Shade was 15, he moved the three of them into the capital city of Vacuo and began working at a local gym as a cleaning boy. Shehla started work at a bakery and Saaya found work at a flower shop nearby. Two years later, Shade entered Shade Academy because he heard hunters could make a lot of money, and he desperately wanted to provide for his siblings. Two years later, Shehla followed him, then Saaya. Each sibling found their own team, some working better than others. Shade's team, Team SNST (Sunset), became very good friends. Stella and Tabby died in an airship malfunction a few years after graduation and Shade and Nova continued on their own for a little while, sometimes joining Shehla's team after they graduated. Shehla's team was extremely close all through school and even after graduation. Team SGAR were broken after Amethyst died while on a mission. Rowan left to join their siblings on a new team, needing their family around them. Ginger went to Vale and became a teacher at Beacon Academy very young while Shehla joined Shade and Nova wandering Vacuo. When Saaya finally graduated with their team two years after Shehla, they avoided Shehla and Shade for three years until they finally corned their youngest sibling. Upon doing so, they both found out that Saaya's team had been bullying them all through school due to their gender and not having parents. Upon finding this out, Shade took Shehla and Saaya to Vale with him, Nova following and creating a new team while there. He eventually got work at Beacon as a combat instructor, happy to see Ginger safe at the Academy. Shehla became the Armory's representative in Vale and Saaya began hunting solo in Vale.